Warlock magics
'''Warlock magics '''are the arcane-holy-fel-necromantic shadow powers of entropy and destruction,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Warlock: which is a process — not a living thing. Warlock magics don't come from the living and warlock energy spreads like radiation,Micky Neilson on Twitter Both will turn orcs green. Demon blood is immediate, warlock energy takes longer but spreads like radiation. which means that warlock energy can seep into — and exist inside — warlocks. As warlocks would be at least a — if not the — source of demonic power (or warlock magics), warlocks have a bond with demons. This link would — or does — allow the warlock to manipulate the soul, whether it is disembodied or not. And, presumably, warlocks — channelers of forbidden powers — can release the demonic powers of demons and the place demons are from then give them form, creating entropic horrors, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life. Background Before life even began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and Void. In the form of a boundless prismatic sea, the Light swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void quickly grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30-31 on iBooks The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. The cataclysmic birth of the cosmos also flung shards of Light throughout reality and these shards suffused the matter of myriad worlds with the spark of life, giving rise to creatures of terrible diversity.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31 on iBooks Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings. Their spirits—known as world-souls—formed within a deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds and for ages, these nascent titans slumbered, their energies suffusing the celestial bodies they inhabited. However, all titans were uniquely susceptible (and therefore connected) to fel magic. It seems that this connection that allowed the titans to manipulate fel magic and willingly or otherwise, all creatures who use the power of fel magic slowly take on the appearance of demons.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Dungeons, Raids, Scenarios > The Burning Crusade > The Blood Furnace > The Maker Rise of Demons Demons had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether, an astral dimension that unstable energies coalesced into. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these aberrations indulged in the highly volatile energy that pervaded the Nether. Some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic. Before long, these demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin world after world.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 39 on iBooks Channelers That Channel Warlock Magics Warlocks File:Bildros Nullvoid.jpg|Bildros Nullvoid: "Fools are quick to dismiss what they don't understand as evil. I see what I do as a series of calculated risks in exchange for greater power and insight. Oh, with demons." File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Rinni Gloomtrik.jpg|Rinni Gloomtrik: "So far, the Scourge have not impressed me much. They are no safer from my demonic powers than a living soul is." In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim and they have found a path to it in the dark arts, the arts of necromancy. According to the liar known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities. It seems that Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't have the abilities of necromancers without being necromancers and that these voracious spellcasters summon demonic minions to fight beside them. File:Banish.jpg|Banish: When you draw power from demons, it's a good idea to have a backup plan in case they disagree. File:Demonic Soulstone.jpg|Demonic Soulstone: "You're done when I say you're done." - Victor Baltus File:Unholy Power.jpg|Unholy Power: "It is a tricky task to give a minion your power without relinquishing your soul in the process." - Pidge Filthfinder By their very nature, demons are from the Twisting Nether—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings. The destructive fel energies of demons can become so great that they begin tearing at the veil between the Nether and the physical universe; those specialized in the ways of demonology can pull fel energies and all manner of abomination from this destruction. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock References Category:Magic Category:Lore